


hide in my arms

by my_dear_man



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bruises, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Protectiveness, Violence, stobborn hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was really normal for Hinata at some point. when you get insult after insult, every week for the past 3 years in middle school. you grown used to it. sometimes it bothers him but just for a bit. most of the time he would stand tall and yell "to hell with you jerks! i'll be the greatest ace this world needs!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hide in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a bit long so sit back with a cup of coco and enjoy :D

Hinata, with a radiant smile, sped through the crowd of students who were on their way home. School was over and everyone wants nothing more than just to sit back and maybe play some video games at home. Homework can wait. Hinata held his pair of volleyball shoes as he dashed to the school gym. Getting ready for practice was the only thing that was on his mind right now. His feet were fast on the ground and he was dodging the students left and right. He needed to hurry, he was already late!! Suddenly, a familiar irritating face appeared and Hinata didn't stop fast enough. "Oh crap!" Hinata braced for impact.

He stumbled on his steps and went crashing against Kageyama who was merily enjoying his milk. Kageyama didn't have enough time to react which was ironic since his reflexs were amazing. The two lay on top of each other on the ground, rubbing their aching heads. Kageyama took a sharp breath before grabbing the back of the idiot's collar.

"You owe me a new carton of milk, you dumbass." He pointed at his poor wasted milk that lay on the ground. Kageyama would probably beat Hinata's ass at this point but since he was in no mood to start a ruckus. A deadly threat was enough for today.

"Sorry, Kageyama-san. By the way it was your fault for standing in the middle of the hall like this. Some people are in a hurry, you know?" Hinata rubed the back of his head that still ached. He gave a slightly childish pout and smiled afterwards. Kageyama tried to ignore Hinata's weird and sort of cute habbit of pouting. He never liked that idiotic face of his. "Ugh, the milk is all over my uniform thanks to you. I'm heading for the bathroom." Kageyama said with a irritated tone. "I'll follow since we're heading for practice session soon. I'll wait outside." Hinata followed the grumpy setter from behind as he hummed a catchy tune. His bright smile was still on his lips.

Kageyama went in the boys restroom and turned on the tap. He gave a sigh after looking at his ruined school uniform. Since it was black, the milk stain was pretty much noticeably. He wiped the stain clean with his handkerchief. Suddenly, he heard voices from outside the bathroom. The voices didn't sound friendly nor does it want to be. He stood still and listened carefully to make out the words.

"Hey, look what we have here, Shrimpy's back! How's volleyball? Still suck ass at it, I suppose?" Kageyama eyes widened. "Hinata?" He whispered. He kept listening.

"This kid's head just gets thicker each year. I told him to quit before when we were in the same junior high school. He still doesn't listen. What an idiot!" The words were far from nice.

"Really? I bet they let you in the team out of pure sympathy. Why the hell would they pick this kid? Probably felt sorry for him." Kageyma was about to rush outside and take a good long look at those bastards when suddenly he heard Hinata shout.

"Shut the hell up! Have you even see me play? I'm their backbone in each game!" Hinata's voice was loud and unwavering. His voiced showed no sign of giving up.

"You trained for 3 whole years in junior high and still, I don't see you gaining anything. I still remember your sad little team lost your very first match."

"I'm in Karasuno's Volleyball Te-" Hinata was rudely interrupted.

 "So what? They're team has been going downhill lately even without you in it!"

Kageyama's ears were red from listening those idiots talk. Making a fool out of Hinata. Looking down on the volleyball team. He gritted his teeth and his hands were curled into fists. He rushed out of the bathroom and saw Hinata was cornered by three students. Hinata looked like a prey among a group of wild dogs. His face showed no fear and his head held high. Kageyama stood there for a moment, completely amazed. "Oi, get the fuck out of here." Kageyama glared at the group of students. The gang turned their attention to him and snickered under their breath. Hinata's brave face suddenly changed when his partner appeared.

"Shrimpy's got a babysitter, how nice." One of the students with bright blond dyed hair approached closer. His taunting grin made Kageyama's blood boil and his patience was at his limit. "Kageyama, stop it. I'm fine." Hinata's voice sounded firm and serious but he wasn't leaving. "I pity you, kid. Having to take care of that pathetic ace over there. Well, sucks to be you." The gang laughed and it bounced off the school walls, catching other students' attention. Some students stopped to witness what was going on and some whispered to each other with furrowed brows. 

"Kageyama, leave." It was almost like a plea. Hinata's eyes were begging him to stay out of the situation. Kageyma didn't care anymore, if he was going to get into trouble, then so be it. His fist landed on the guy's face with full force and the student nearly fell. He regained balance and looked up at the black haired bastard. The other two students pinned Kageyama to the wall and the worst was about to come. Kageyama struggled to escape but to no avail. The blond haired wiped some blood that was dripping from his mouth.

"Wanna fight, huh?" Other students who were watching, quickly informed the teachers. Some brought out their phones to take a quick snapshot of the fight. Kageyama took a serious blow to the face and his nose started bleeding. His shallow breath was getting faster and he could only look at Hinata who was staring in horror. Hinata felt like his legs were frozen, he was trembling in anger and finally he lost it. He screamed and dashed at the guy who was hurting Kageyama, he landed a kick to his gut and the guy doubled over, groaning in pain. The two students who were keeping Kageyama against the wall rushed for their friend's aid. "The teachers are coming!" A voice said from the crowd of students. 

Hinata cursed under his breath and grabbed hold of Kageyama's hand. The two flea from the scene and headed towards an empty classroom. They needed to hide. Kageyama was feeling light headed from the punches he received and tried his best to keep up with Hinata's pace. Hinata held onto him tightly, urging him to move faster. When they entered their empty classroom, they took a few minutes to catch their breath. Kageyama took out his handkerchief and wipped his bloody nose. 

"Why did you need to get involved?" Hinata looked at Kageyama with dead eyes.

"Huh?" Kageyama's breathing was still uneven. He wiped the dried blood from his nose.

"THAT WAS NOT YOUR FIGHT!" His eyes locked onto Kageyama with his fist shaking from anger. "YOU MADE ME LOOK WEAK, YOU IDIOT!" Hinata was trying his best not to get any louder but it was failing miserably. Kageyma was too shock from the sudden outburst of rage. He stood there and waited for Hinata to calm down."I was trying to help you-" Kageyama's words were cut short.

"I'm used to these things! I get bullied and teased and made fun of everyday before I joined Karasuno Team! I don't need protecting! Everyday, I answer back to them 'I'll be ace!' shows that I'm strong in my own two feet...I say those things so that I don't show them my weakness." Hinata looked at his shoes and his face was getting hot from anger and at the same time...sadness. Hinata got out of the classroom and ran with the remaining strength he has, leaving Kageyama speechless.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, Suga and Daichi entered  with worried faces. "We heard the news. Are you hurt?" Daichi seemed really worried and so was Suga. "I'm fine just a nosebleed and a few bruises." Kageyama rubbed his cheeks that still stings. "Kageyama, tell us everything."

Kageyama told his story from A to Z, nothing was left out and especially, Hinata's outburst. Daichi and Suga listened carefully. "Hinata is such an idiot" Suga said as a weak smile formed on his lips. "Why?" Kageyama knew he was stupid but why?

"He doesn't realize how much he relys on you, Kageyama. This situation is almost the same as Noya and Asahi. Noya always got bullied and teased after our lost with Iron Wall but Asahi was always there for him. At first, Noya didn't like relying on him. Probably because he was a full fledged delinquent at school and fought his own fights. Then, he got used to Asahi's constant protectiveness and realized he became 10 times frightening with Asahi by his side." Suga told his story and Kageyma listened with unblinking eyes. 

"Who wouldn't? That big guy scares the crap out of me sometimes. We rely on each other, not just as friends, but as teammates. If we don't, its impossible to win a match." Daichi crossed his arms and gave Kageyama a confident smile.

"You better look for him. We'll be waiting at the gym." His two seniors headed outside. Kageyama thought about what they both said and sighed. He needed to find Hinata and Kageyama knew exactly where he is.

Kageyma ran through the school hall and dashed down the stairs. He stopped near the gym and took a few long breathes. His chest heaving from the extra running he was doing. He walked around the gym and behind the building sat a small orange haired boy. Hinata's legs were squeezed together and his head was resting on his knees.The sound of squeaking volleyball shoes could be heard from the gym. Kageyama took a deep breath and slowly walked towards Hinata. The orange haired middle blocker noticed the sound of footsteps and his head slowly looked up. There he was. The King was standing right in front of him. His height that made a looming shadow over Hinata. He didn't look at Kageyama's eyes but instead his gaze was fixed at his own volleyball shoes he was wearing. A long silence engulfed them. Finally, Kageyama spoke. "I'm sorry." He hated apologizing especially to the dumbass that sat in front of him. Hinata didn't flinch from those unexpected words, he stayed silent. Thinking of something to say to him. But what?

"Hinata." He called to him again but this time his voice was entirely different. 

"What?" Hinata replied and this time he looked up. Kageyama still has his blunt face. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I acted without thinking." He said. Kageyama smiled. "You always act without thinking. Must be second nature." Hinata chuckled and his thoughts became a little clearer. Kageyama sat beside him. The two let their minds wander off before Kageyama broke their peaceful silent once more. "You said, you felt weak when you rely on someone and let me tell you. I think its bullshit." Kageyama looked into Hinata's vivid eyes and the boy could only show a confused face. "When we play volleyball, I need you to spike those high jumps and you need me to toss the ball. Doesn't that make you stronger? Just like Asahi-senpai and Noya-senpai. Its just the same. So, is it that bad that I try to protect you even if its not during a game? You're right, though. I shouldn't be apologizing to you. You should be apologizing to me." Kageyama let out a sigh as he looked up at the fluffy clouds that hung on top the sky. 

"I'm the selfish King and fighting alone is really shitty, Hinata." Kageyama smiled at him. Hinata didn't know why. His face was red and his eyes felt glossy. He felt like someone was squeezing his heart until it was about to burst. The tightness in his chest hurt.

"K..Kageyama, I'll only do this once, y..ya know." His pained voice was new to Kageyama's ears and it felt sad. Almost painful. Hinata got up, stood in front of him, and as quick as his spikes. He sat between Kageyama's legs and hugged him. The black haired setter sat there, unmoving. Hinata's soft hair tickled his nose and the warmth that Hinata gave was pleasent. It felt like he was holding a puppy. Hinata wrapped his arms tightly aound Kageyama's waist, his face was burried onto Kageyama's chest. He smelled weird but it must be his own scent. "I'm sorry and thank you." Hinata's small voice made Kageyama's heart pound and his face growing red. Kageyama placed his hand on the middle blocker's head and ruffled it a bit. Tears welled up from Hinata's eyes and silently he cried. He smiled as the tears rolled down his red cheeks. "I want to be stronger so....stay with me?"

"Duh...I'll be beside you, dumbass." Kageyama rested his chin on Hinata's soft orange hair.

"Awesome." He giggled and closed his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos! i want a few opinions on this because this is entirely new fic i wrote. i hope this was good!! thank u!


End file.
